Percy Jackson and the USS Equinox
by NCC-1701-PS
Summary: Similar to normal Percy Jackson and Chaos assassin stories with a twist. Q gives the crew of the USS Equinox another chance at life because he owes Chaos a favor. The only thing the crew needs to do is keep an eye on a certain son of Chaos for him. What happens when Percy gets into a scrape he cant get out of alone? Rated T because i'm paranoid. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Star Trek or PJO/HOO.**

Capt Ransom's POV (sometime in the future):

The Equinox shuddered as yet another of the infernal giant Porphyrion's lightning bolts struck the ship - the 19th one, if my memory served.

I called for a damge report, and the news wasn't good.

"Port and ventral shields down to 25%, Dorsal shields have failed, and starboard shields are holding at 62%. Phaser power at 22% and dropping," reported the tactical officer.

Another large shudder passed through the ship, as the alarms went wild.

"Hull breach, decks 2, 3 and 4, sections 22 -25" reported the Conn.

"I want that giant dead, now! Fire at will!" I ordered.

"Engineering to bridge. Sir! Main power is failing, if we take much more damage, the feedback in the EPS system will overload the warp core."

I acknowledged the call, and reluctantly ordered the a course out of the atmosphere into a high orbit, full impulse.

"Open a channel."

"Aye, Sir. Channel Open."

"Captain Ransom to Percy Jackson."

"Whassup? We're whopping monster butt down here...how about you?"

"We can't last much longer, so you are on your own until we can make repairs. Good luck. Ransom Out."


	2. Flashback: The deal with Q

**[A/N: Again, I do not own Star Trek or PJO/HOO.]**

Flashback: Two Months Ago, Capt Ransom's POV (Events that took place in Star Trek Voyager 'Equinox Part 2')

"This ship is about to explode. I have to put some distance between us. I've accessed helm control."

"You can set auto-navigation and transport to voyager."

Janeway and her morals... I made a mistake, and now I had to fix it.

"There's no time. You've got a fine crew captain, promise me you will get them home."

"I promise."

I fulfilled my duty, I fixed my mistakes and did the best I could for my crew, now I would die for my sins

I was in a completely white world - I was dead. Someone in a Starfleet Captain's uniform approached me.

"Congratulations, you are dead, Rudy."

"Wait a minute, who are you?" I demanded.

"You are in heaven, and I'm God," the figure said.

(White world? Sarcastic God-like Figure wearing a Starfleet Captain's uniform? Where have I heard this before?) I wondered as I started going through a list of situations that I could've been remembering.

L? No. M? No. O? No. P? No. Q? No...wait! Q! That explains everything. Some Starfleet Captain commanding the Enterprise - what was his name, John Luck? Jean Luke? Something like that - reported a situation like this, where Q gave him another chance at life.

"Q," I said with confidence.

"Has Jean Luc been talking again," he asked disapprovingly.

"Jean Luc, Jean Luc Picard! Something about an away mission gone wrong and his artificial heart?"

"Yep," Q responded, shrugging.

"What do you want, Q?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Why, to give you and your crew another chance," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"What's the catch?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, if you continue on your course back to the Alpha Quadrant, you will encounter a planet called Terra, and it's very similar to Earth."

"Yes…" I asked, prompting him to go on.

"I owe someone *cough* Chaos *cough* a favor. She wants me to watch a son of hers."

I could see where this was going.

"Let me guess, you want us to watch him?"

"Yes! I knew Jean Luc wasn't the only good captain out there!"

Yeah, Picard was right, I thought sarcastically, Q was devious.

"Okay. We will do it," I answered, extending my hand to shake on the promise. However Q rudely ignored it.

"Oh yeah...you will need to reprogram your phasers to fire this," he said, handing me a PADD.

"Celestial Bronze," I murmured, reading the specifications.

(What is this stuff?)

"We can't just do that," I said simply.

"Phasers ARE just a beam of energized particles, aren't they?" Q asked.

"Well, yes…" I said hesitantly.

"Well, Ransom...find a way to do it, and DON'T screw up," he glared.

I just gulped.

 **(A/N: Sorry about the short chapters. I don't know if you can actually change the particle that is fired, but let's just say you can.)**


	3. The Quest & Betrayal P1

**[A/N: I do not own Star Trek or PJO/HOO.]**

 **[Percy's POV:]**

(Annabeth is going to be so surprised,)

I grinned.

I just couldn't wait to see her face when I proposed to her, hopefully with better results than last time...

-O-o-O-

I was on my knees with a small velvet box containing a ring.

"Annabeth Chase, I have known you for six years. You have stayed by my side and helped me through many challenges that I would not have survived without you. Through tacos and crazy monsters and through death traps and more death traps, you have stuck with me. So, will you marry me?"

I know, lame right, but it was all I could think of at the time, sue me.

Annabeth's eyes grew to the size of watermelons, and she opened her mouth, presumably to scream.

However, before she could do so, a column of fire erupted next to me; Athena had arrived.

She just had to ruin everything didn't she, I groaned, praying to my dad that I would live to see another day.

"Absolutely not," she yelled, glaring at me with laser eyes that she probably "borrowed" from Ares.

"Perseus Jackson! I think it's time for us to have a little chat!"

She didn't even give me a chance to say bye to Annabeth.

-O-o-O-

I could still remember the 'chat' with Athena. I kept flinching whenever she moved her hands, expecting to be turned into a mouse or something for the owl perched on her shoulder. Of course I was worried, but what was surprising was that she said that I could marry Annabeth.

However, like always, there was a catch.

Artemis had not returned a book about battle strategy belonging to Athena, all I had to do was retrieve it and I could marry Annabeth.

Sounded simple right?

Well, Artemis lent it to someone, and she wouldn't tell me who she lent it to unless I convinced Hephaestus to make an automatic arrow sharpening machine.

So then, when I went to Hephaestus, he told me he needed some crystal from Calypso's island.

Unfortunately, after Leo rescued Calypso, the island disappeared into thin air, so I had to go to Leo and beg for a small piece of the crystal he took from Calypso's island on his visit. This resulted in me winding up as his training dummy for a month.

When I finally returned to Hephaestus with the crystal, he used it to make a new engagement ring, as Athena had destroyed the previous one, claiming it wasn't good enough to be put on her daughter's finger.

Picky, picky, picky.

Anyways, I thanked Hephaestus for his help, and returned to Artemis with her arrow-sharpening machine. Of course, she couldn't resist testing out the arrows that it sharpened - on me - and let me tell you, the machine worked a little too well!

After this little test, Artemis told me that she had lent the book to Phoebe (the most man hating huntress of them all), and I could have it if I could get it from her.

In the end, she had me run around in the woods and be her prey for two weeks.

It had taken me almost half a year to complete the quest, but I finally returned to Athena, triumphant. Athena, of course, was clearly not happy to see me back so soon, but reluctantly gave me her blessing to marry her daughter.

Thus, Athena and Poseidon accompanied me to see me propose, although they did something with the mist that only allowed me to see them, and when we got to CHB, I asked Chiron where Annabeth was.

He was clearly nervous about something because the horse part of his body was skittery, and kept moving around.

"O-o-over b-by t-the b-b-beach," he managed to stutter out before he galloped away.

I couldn't see why he was so nervous, but when I got to the beach, I saw something that made my blood boil.

Annabeth was on the beach kissing a boy.

And then, to make things worse, Poseidon said "I told you so" and held out his hand, into which Athena dropped a sack of Drachma.

 **(A/N: Does anyone know if Drachma is the proper plural?)**


	4. Betrayal P2

**(A/N: I do not own Star Trek, PJO or HOO)**

Percy's POV:

I was so angry, I didn't notice that the camp was deathly quiet. I walked up to Annabeth and managed to choke out

"Annabeth… What… Are… You … Doing?" I was so angry, I was speaking in a strained, but calm voice, the sea flat as glass.

"P-p-percy, I-I c-can e-explain, I-I w-w" she started, but I cut her off

"It doesn't look like there is much to explain," I yelled, "You are cheating on me. I went on a quest for your mom, I was away for a year, to win her favor, and you cheated on me. I had to work my butt off, while you relaxed, and you couldn't even IM me to tell me you moved on. I threw the box containing Hephaestus's engagement ring to the ground at her feet.

By now, a crowd had formed around us, so I grabbed the box out of her hand and forced my way through the crowd to the woods. I used my powers to erect a dome of water to prevent them from following me, I didn't have much hope that it would keep Poseidon and Athena back, but for some reason, they were having trouble getting through, the wall sparkled and sparked around where their hand were, but I ignored it and entered the woods, daring any monster to get in my way.

Capt. Ransom's POV.

It had been a boring week. We found Terra right where Q told us it would be. We had some trouble, but the phasers were modified and tested on some Greek mythology monsters that Q summoned for us.

Things got interesting after our charge, whom we learned was a hero named Perseus Jackson, although he prefered percy, returned to his summer camp, a place called Camp Half Blood, or CHB.

We did some background research on Percy, and were astounded by his record, he was the Jean-Luc Picard of the Greek world. He had played a major part in 2 wars, like the borg attacks, and among other things defeated many powerful monsters.

It pained me to see his former girlfriend cheating on him, and I thought he would want some privacy, a thought that was backed up when he summoned a dome of water to keep the crowd from following him, although I could tell from information provided by Q that it would not keep the gods that we saw with him from following.

My crew and I believed he deserved his privacy, so I ordered us to move to a position just inside his dome of water while still cloaked with the cloaking device provided by Q, and extended our shields to the match the dome, preventing the gods from following Percy.

I could tell that he was confused that the gods were having trouble, but he clearly was not in the right mood, because he just kept running to the woods.


	5. Ship? Bird? Plane?

**(A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson or Star Trek)**

Main crew of USS Equinox as in ST VOY:

Rudolph Ransom: Captain/Commanding Officer (CO)

Maxwell 'Max' Burke: First Officer/Executive Officer (XO)

Ensign Martha Gilmore: Chief Engineer

Noah Lessing: Science division (in this story, science officer)

EMH "Bones" (in honor of McCoy): Doctor

Capt. Ransom's POV:

My bridge crew watched as Jackson entered the woods. Minutes after he entered, a huge storm formed. My science officer, Noah Lessing reported that there was no reason for the storm to exist and was baffled.

I ordered the woods on the main viewer and was shocked by the intensity and control showed by the storm. Within the woods, trees were tearing loose and flying around, but the plants just feet outside the woods were not even leaning over.

Max asked the question on everyone's mind, "Just how powerful is this kid?"

Unfortunately, nobody got the chance to answer the question as the gods below us attempted to breach our shields with powerful blasts of energy. The Equinox rocked violently and then the lights dimmed and flashed to red as the computer sounded red alert. Tactical reported shields were down to 98%, structural integrity 96%. It looked like we could hold this position for about half an hour or so.

27 minutes later.

Jackson was clearly calming down, as the storm was dissipating, a good thing too, as the shields were now down to 13%. Structural integrity had been boosted with auxiliary power to 31%

Jackson looked questioningly at the gods, wondering why they were unable to breach his barrier of water. The gods too noticed Jackson, and renewed their attempts to breach the shields, rocking the ship violently, again.

Ensign Gilmore's POV

I sure hoped this was worth it, engineering was being trashed. As if to prove my point, the ship shook again, sparks pouring from the warp core. As if I needed any more problems, the cloak flickered before resuming the glow that we had come to call normal. A series of blasts rocked the ship in quick succession and the cloak flickered again.

I called the captain, "Sir, does the prime directive apply here?"

Max Burke (XO)'s POV:

Why the heck was Martha talking about the prime directive? We were in a fight here. Then I got it, the cloak was failing. Just as I made that connection, the lights surged back to full intensity, before fading back again. Great, at least the gods and the demigods were too busy trying to breach the shields to notice, but Jackson did.

He ran into the shadow of a tree and disappeared? Whatever, it didn't matter, he was gone now, and we had to go before we revealed our presence any more. Captain Ransom agreed by ordering us into a high orbit where we could track Jackson.

Percy's POV (during storm):

I could have sworn I didn't have the power to confine minor gods with a wall of water, let alone my dad, but I was too angry to care right now. My girlfrie- scratch that, ex-girlfriend cheated on me, with a new camper too!

Even though I was angry, I couldn't bring myself to damage camp half blood, so I carefully controlled myself, limiting damage to the woods.

When I came out, I saw my dad and Athena still trapped inside the bubble of water. If you date a daughter of Athena for a period of time, the smarts kind of rubs off on you. I was now curious about how the gods were being trapped. As my dad shot another bolt of energy from his trident, I saw the entire dome flash white for a second.

I released a section of my bubble of water, but when my dad shot the barrier again, this missing segment still flashed white. Athena and my dad clearly saw me, because they renewed their attacks, repeatedly blasting the barrier with more energy. Then something surprising happened, above their heads, a shape flickered into sight, and disappeared again.

Maybe I was going mad from the break up, but it happened again, longer this time, at the same time Athena blasted the barrier. I could see the thing now, was it a ship? a bird or a plane? maybe a UFO? All I knew was it was protecting me, and I could sense that it would not last much longer if I stayed here.

I was trying to figure out how to get away fast enough, but then smacked my head, remembering that Hades had granted me the ability to shadow travel, partly to spite Zeus and partly as thanks for helping Nico in one of his dangerous excursions. I ran into the side of a cabin, travelling to central park, where I could think next to Hyperion's tree, a place that the gods would rather avoid.


	6. AN: abandoned

Ok, I'm not sure what was going through my mind when I started this. Maybe I was experiencing post Vulcan Mind Meld personality confusion. Or maybe I was under the Imperious. Did Darth Vader influence me with the force? Maybe I was possesed by an eidolon. Or did I spend too much time near the drying glue in my Temple of Vesta model project. I'm not sure, so I'm going to leave this story as is, if anyone wants to take it on, let me know

-NCC


End file.
